1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein relate to a pump that includes a chamber having an inlet and outlet that open and close to allow a non-magnetic process fluid to enter and exit. More specifically, the apparatus described herein relates to a pump that is actuated by a magnetic field. The pump may be a micro-pump.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pumps that use a diaphragm or membrane may be used as positive displacement pumps. Generally, in a positive displacement pump, the diaphragm is sealed with one side facing the fluid to be pumped, and the other side of the diaphragm facing an open environment, such as air. When the diaphragm is flexed, the volume of the pump chamber increases or decreases depending on the direction of the flexure. The flexing of the diaphragm is accomplished via electro-mechanical action.